


Totally in sync

by DropsOfAddiction



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Fighting, Oblivious, Scomiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAddiction/pseuds/DropsOfAddiction
Summary: He wants to put his arms around his neck and pull Mitch close to him. He wants to spin him around and cradle him gently as they move to the beat together, in sync, like he’s sure they would be. They’re perfect for each other in almost every part of their lives, apart from one. Scott’s beginning to think that they would be perfect in that part too. They’re made for each other.





	Totally in sync

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a little Scomiche. Just a quick note, there is a tiny bit of Mitch ending up in a tricky situation when he receives some unwanted attention, for all of five seconds, but all is ok in the end! Don’t panic, don’t fret!
> 
> (I don’t give permission for my work to be posted on any other sites.)

Scott had a feeling that tonight was going to be an eventful night out. Then again, if you’d asked him at about 5pm, when he’d been pre drinking with Mitch at the house, how he thought tonight would end... well, he definitely wouldn’t have guessed it ending the way it did and honestly, he wouldn’t have even been close.

Mambos is a trendy LA club that is jammed packed most nights, tonight being no exception. The whole band have VIP though, so they have a private little area to dance and drink and it's around 11pm. They are all suitably buzzed. 

Kirstie and Mitch are dancing by the railings, their area overlooking the large dance floor. 

Strobe lights are bouncing everywhere, throwing colours and the DJ is playing up a storm, currently blasting some remix to Lady gaga and Queen and the band are really feeling it tonight. 

Scott, Avi and Kevin have moved on to shorts, so they're getting all deep, meaningful and vodka-ey.

“Vodka-ey,” Scott shouts to Avi who is leaning back on a black couch, “that’s a word right!?”

“Sure man! As long as totalfrickingdrunky is a word!” Avi grins at him, holding his liquor just a tad better than Scott.

Kevin just bops his head to the song, nursing a bottle of water in one hand, the vodka in the other. Scott smiles and thinks Kevin’s true to form, a complicated guy. 

Scott’s been watching Mitch dancing, white sweater sleeves rolled up to his delicate elbows and he's currently holding onto the railing, shaking his ass, while Kirstie pretends to smack him. 

They're laughing hard and Scott grins madly at them. He loves his band. He loves Mitch. He loves Kirstie, Avi and Kevin too. Obviously. 

He really loves Mitch though. “Platonically” he thinks and he shakes his head as he reminds himself.

His eyes wander back to Mitch’s bouncing ass and he realises Avi has been speaking to him.

“Dude. You need to get laid,” Avi repeats himself, when Scott drags his eyes back to him.

“What?!” Scott chokes. “I get laid plenty.”

“Sure sure sure,” Avi carries on, slurring a little, “then why are you so distracted by Kirstie and Mitch’s little show?” 

Scott is beaming red, panicking, caught out by Avis perceptiveness.

“Maybe I do...” he says to Avi

“Then do it! It comes to something when you're eyeing up that pair of rhythmless losers.” Avi snorts. 

He obviously doesn't really read anything into Scott's wandering eye and he’s just teasing him.

Scott breathes a sigh of relief but it ends up being short lived.

Scott looks over to the railing again and his heart skips a beat when he realises Kirstie and Mitch aren't there… he jumps up and walks over to where Mitch and Kirstie had been moments before. 

He sees the top of Kirstie’s head disappear down the stairs and past their security. 

Dave, their main security guy, looks like he’s trying to say something to Kirstie, but Mitch is waving his hand at him and he has dragged her onto the main dance floor of the club before the big man can follow. 

Scott leans on the rail because he can keep an eye on them from here. He knows Mitch likes to pretend he’s just a normal guy sometimes, he hates all the attention. Every now and again he slips off to escape it all. 

Scott can see them easily, he'd know Mitch’s frame anywhere. Plus, his hair is getting long again and it stands out next to the white sweater he’s wearing. 

He’s leading Kirstie into the middle of the dance floor. It’s quite packed so no ones really paying them any attention and they start some sort of grind, holding onto each other's shoulders swaying to Beyoncé’s Baby Boy and Scott realises why they went down there in the first place. This song is amazing.

Scott is entranced. He's always known Mitch is graceful but watching him with Kirstie is something else. They move together sinuously and for a tiny second, Scott feels a pang of jealously, but Scott knows Kirstie is definitely not Mitch’s type. He knows his friend is just showing off.

Not to mention Mitch is just his best friend, so why is he even feeling jealous in the first place?

Scott suddenly wants to dance. He wants to dance with Mitch. Like Kirstie is dancing with Mitch.

He wants to put his arms around his neck and pull Mitch close to him. He wants to spin him around and cradle him gently as they move to the beat together, in sync, like he’s sure they would be. They’re perfect for each other in almost every part of their lives, apart from one. Scott’s beginning to think that they would be perfect in that part too. They’re made for each other.

The realisation hits him like a freight train and he’s pretty sure he’s just standing with his mouth open for at least a minute.

Avi is suddenly next to him and they people watch together for a few minutes until Scott makes out two guys making their way to where Mitch and Kirstie are dancing. His eyes track their progress as they seem to be focused on getting to where Mitch and Kirstie are. 

Before they quite reach them, Scott watches Kirstie mime a drinking motion to Mitch and she slips off the dance floor, leaving Mitch in his dance zone, hips swaying, drink in hand, waiting for her to come back.

One of the guys sneaks behind Mitch, while the other guy stands close in front of him, boxing him in.

Scott’s over the balcony and running past Dave before Avi can even ask him what's wrong.

——————

Down on the dance floor, Kirstie has had her arms round Mitch’s neck and she's been twisting all the way to the floor, while Mitch ran his hands in her hair. They look good together and a few people have moved out of the way, to give them a little room.

It looks sexy but it's not. 

“Maybe if Scott were with us” Mitch thinks.

He starts moving his hips, thinking about the way Scott dances, needing him close and then feels guilty for thinking of his best friend that way. 

He looks up to the balcony and sees Scott and Avi watching him and Kirstie. He puts some extra hip shaking into his movement, for Scott’s benefit and then Kirstie is miming to him that she needs a drink. He nods acknowledgement and decides to put on a show for Scott. 

He sways his hips and closes his eyes, channeling his inner sex god and sending sexy thoughts up to the balcony. 

He’s more than disappointed when he looks up again and Scott's gone.

When an arm envelops his waist moments later, he grinds back into the body, thinking Scott’s finally down with the programme and his little routine has worked. His best friend who he may or may not be totally in love and lust with, has joined him.

Mitch slides his arm up and around the neck of the warm hard body that’s holding him a bit too tightly. 

He immediately senses something's wrong when he doesn't have to reach up very high to do it. 

It’s not Scott. His eyes snap open and there is a guy in a black t shirt just inches from his face, swaying and dancing and someone else at his back. 

He feels panicky and claustrophobic almost instantly and jerks forward only to be met with the hips of Black t shirt dude pushing him back into the guy behind him.

He spins in the arms of the person who's holding him and pushes at his chest. This guy has a dodgy beard, smells like cheap whisky and Mitch wants away immediately.

“Hey Mitchy,” he leers. Mitch grimaces at the endearment saved for his nearest and dearest and tries to pull back, realising that he’s been recognised. 

Beardy grabs his hip with one hand and his wrist with the other and smashes his own hips against Mitch. It’s not sexy. Mitch is not impressed.

Mitch bites out “get the fuck off me bitch.” Beardy replies “You weren't saying that a second ago when you were pressing that ass back into me,” and Beardy does the hip roll again. 

Mitch is feeling absolutely panicked and can barely hear Beardy above the music but he yanks his arm back and manages to put a space between them, only managing to bump backwards into black t shirt guy again.

“You're a little tease,” Beardy is all predatory teeth and Mitch sees red.

“Yeah well I thought you were someone else, I wouldn’t touch you with someone else’s dick,” Mitch chokes out,

Beardy comes for him again and Mitch turns around ready to take his chances with black T shirt and head for the safety of the security guys when Beardy gets his hand on his wrist again, squeezing hard.

“I want you tonight Mitchy,” Beardy’s dragging him in. 

Mitch struggles and jams his eyes shut knowing the guy is going to try to kiss him. 

He doesn't want this and braces for the impact, closes his eyes, thinking he’s going to have to kick him in the balls. But the impact doesn't come. He feels the sweaty hand leave his wrist abruptly. 

Mitch opens his eyes when gentle large hands encircle his wrists and has to look up this time. 

What he sees is a sight that soothes him to his very core. 

An absolutely enraged Scott is saying something to him. He’s redder than Mitch has ever seen him and he can see Beardy on his ass on the floor, behind Scott. 

“He’s beautiful like this,” Mitch thinks, in awe of his tall, blonde saviour. 

Scott's shaking with anger and he's obviously punched Beardy who’s sporting a bloody nose. Black T shirt is trying to pull his friend to his feet. 

Scott’s feeling Mitch’s arms up and down, checking him for damage and he cradles Mitch’s face with a hand on either side of his jaw, so tenderly and places a delicate kiss to his head, like he’s something precious. 

Mitch is so surprised he just stares at him, feeling a mix of relief, anger and want... like a lot of hot hot want.

Everyone's around them now, Mitch can see security struggling to get to them through the crowd. Avi has followed Scott but hadn’t quite got to them at the same time. He see’s Scott has it under control and waves for them to come back to their area.

Mitch has never seen Scott lose it like that, in the entire time he’s known him. He’s certain he’s never seen him hit another person. Mitch is glad he’s picked now to start, that guy deserved it. 

He strokes his thumbs over Scott’s wrists, which are still on his face and tries to bring him back to himself. 

“Scotty,” he says loudly, over the still playing music, “I’m ok, it’s fine! I’m ok! Calm down.”

But Scott doesn’t. He can’t. He clasps Mitch’s hands in his and leads him off the dance floor while security throw black T shirt and Beardy out of the club.

When they reach the edge of the dance floor, it’s a little quieter so Mitch tries again.

“Scott speak to me... please,” Mitch says pleading with his best friend, his... everything...

Scott’s breathing is normal now and he’s a lot less red in the face but he still doesn’t let go of Mitch’s hand.

He does finally speak, however, much to Mitch’s relief. 

“Guess I was right... nobody touches my man or I will fuck them up...” and he smiles a shy smile at Mitch whose heart is threatening to beat out of his chest.


End file.
